


A Highly Valued Hostage

by JimoAki



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, POV First Person, but it's not described and it lasts two paragraphs so, technically there's a kidnapping in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimoAki/pseuds/JimoAki
Summary: When Charlie's best friend gets kidnapped by a villain, it makes him realize how much the other actually means to him. After putting on his superhero costume on and saving the 'gentleman in distress', a certain conversation happens and leads to something good for everyone involved.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	A Highly Valued Hostage

Oh the pain, the worry. I never thought it would be like this.  
Being a superhero and all, I thought I was used to getting things stolen from me. But villains usually target Emily, not HIM. I don’t know why it hurts so much, but again, maybe I do. Which is what makes it even worse.  
Dean is my best friend, my roommate, the most honest person I know. The dumbest too but God, also the most confident. I need him by my side.  
I can’t take this.  
Emily’s getting antsy, telling me to get my shit together, and what the hell is up with me. She doesn’t understand why I’m reacting this badly. I’ll have to tell her the truth soon.

[…] 

I somehow managed to find a viable plan that wouldn't get us killed immediately. We’re almost there, at the Headstroyer's hideout.  
What a stupid name for a stupid villain. Everything about this is stupid. How did he know what to do to make me lose my mind?  
I'm going to destroy him. Eviscerate him. Behead him. Quarter him. Everything.  
He'll be ash by the time I'm done with him. If something's happened to Dean, I’ll go apeshit. I don't think even Emily will manage to stop me. I will be unstoppable.  
I’m coming for you, Dean. Just you wait.

[…]

It worked! I can't believe it actually did work. It's the first time one of my plans doesn't end up getting us in more trouble.  
Dean is fine, thank God. He's in my arms. He was out cold when I raided the hideout, but there are no visible bruises or cuts on him. It must have been the fear that made him faint.  
God, he must have thought he was going to die. What if he thought I wasn’t going to come and get him? The idea alone makes me hold onto him tighter.  
He's finally with me again, I can barely believe it. Holding him like this, and recognizing the feelings and emotions going through me right now, it’s crazy that I didn't know what has been happening to me these past few months.  
I'm scared because of something new now, but at least this isn't potentially mortal.  
It could just break my heart.  
He looks so peaceful. His hair is in more disarray than usual but it still looks as soft. He's wearing that silly Naruto sweater I got him as a joke for his birthday. What a nerd.  
When he wakes up, I’ll talk to him. I'll tell him everything. With a little luck, he won’t cast me out of his life forever. With a little luck, I could have everything I’ve ever wanted.  
Shit. Emily's looking at me.

[…]

Emily and I talked. We broke up. It was the fairest thing to do. We've known each other for so long that I've come to see her more as a friend than a lover.  
She didn't seem mad, just surprised and a little dejected.  
I feel terrible for doing this to her but it’s not like I had any control in all of this. When you find out you're in love with your best friend, you can't keep dating your highschool sweetheart.  
This is how things are; I have to own up to it.  
I just need to talk to Dean. Desperately.  
He's lying down on my bed, sleeping peacefully.  
I usually hate saying cheesy things that make me sound like a middle schooler with a crush, but I can't help it.  
I love him.  
The mere idea of losing him almost broke me. He belongs right where he is right now. In my room, under my bedsheets. With his hands under mine.  
I love him.

[…]

His eyelashes are fluttering. My hands are shaking a little. He's finally waking up.  
It’s only been a couple of hours but seeing the deep hazel shade of his eyes again makes me giddy with joy.  
He looks confused for a second while looking up at the dorm ceiling. Once he sits and his eyes land on me, recognition sparks in his eyes.  
His mouth stretches out into a smile. It feels so good to have it directed toward me that I unconsciously smile back.  
“Charlie,” he says. “Dude, I knew you’d save me!”  
I try to answer but he keeps going before I have time to.  
“I mean okay, when I got kidnapped I was like woah, I'm totally dead. ‘Cause there was a big bad guy, you know? And he seemed super mad at me for some reason. I tried to be like, objective and stuff and think coldly about the fact that like, you're a superhero and you can kick his ass and stuff, but there's a lot of crime, you know? I just thought what if you had someone else to save?”  
He stays thoughtful for a second, looking almost apologetic.  
I wait for him to continue, I know he’s not done talking yet.  
“I would understand if you'd decided not to save me if there was someone else in danger somewhere. It would be unfair to expect my best bro to save me all the time. I just kind of hoped that you'd care enough about me to have me be your priority, you know?”  
He looks down at that last sentence, apparently ashamed for being selfish.  
I'm stunned. I don’t understand how he could even consider me not coming for him if he were in any dangerous situation. Even if he wasn't in danger and he called for me, I’d fly there in a second.  
“Dean,” I say, “You dumbass.” Very romantic, I know. “You really think I'd let some low-level villain take you and get away with it? You're my sidekick; of course I care about you!”  
As expected, he starts pouting like a little kid.  
“I'm not really your sidekick. If we were to get technical, I’d be more of a supporter. A groupie, if you will.”  
“Whatever you want to call yourself, you're an essential element of my success as a superhero.”  
“You’re kidding!”  
“I’m not! In fact – “I pause and take a deep breath, thinking about how I should phrase my declaration so as to not scare him away.  
“In fact, you should know that finding out that you were gone was the worst I’ve ever experienced. If Emily hadn’t stopped me, I would've destroyed the lab. I went half-mad thinking that I’d never get to see you again. And that made realize a couple of things.”  
He's looking at me expectantly, curious about where I’m going with this.  
“The first thing is that maybe I've been acting like a really bad friend towards you, and towards Emily. I’ve been treating you as if you were a given, an unmovable element of my life that I don’t have to worry about ever losing. I should have been treating you with more care is what I’m trying to say”  
He opens his mouth to retort to that, probably to say that I've been treating him fine or that he doesn't mind, but I have to get these thoughts off my chest so I stop him before he can talk.  
“Please let me finish, this is very important. I've figured that I need to apologize to you for all that, and to tell you how much you matter to me. You’re the best friend I could have ever found. The most trustworthy. The funniest. The most caring. I’m not sure I even deserve you but, I’ll try to do better by you.”  
I can see that he’s moved by this and I’m not surprised He’s always been the emotional one, the one to give out support and affection and care. I’ve always liked being a recipient of those, but I feel that I haven’t been giving much back. This changes right now.  
“The second thing I've realized is that –“ I pause, searching for the right words.  
Well, there’s only one way to put it.  
“I love you”  
He raises his eyebrows in surprise, even if his eyes look a little wet.  
“I…love you too man. You’re my best friend too. I don’t know why you’re being so emo all of a sudden.”  
He chuckles a little nervously.  
“I mean, anyone listening to this would think you’re like, confessing to me or something. I hope Emily’s not listening to this, she’s pretty big on eavesdropping, you should be careful.”  
“Emily and I broke up and I am, in fact, confessing to you. I’m in love with you, dude."  
The last word is said mockingly, to unravel the tension, but I don’t think it actually manages to do that. He’s staring at me with his eyes wide open.  
"Oh" He says "Oh my god, are you serious right now?”  
"Very"  
"But I – why?"  
A smirk grows at the corner of my mouth.  
"I don’t know, I guess I’m attracted to morons and geniuses exclusively. And since Emily and I haven’t been in love for a while, my brain went all the way across the spectrum and latched onto you."  
He frowns vaguely hurt and immediately retorts.  
“Hey! Are you actually insulting me? While telling me you love me? That’s so not cool."  
I can’t help but laugh a little at that. He keeps going and starts on a rant.  
“Also I don’t know who the dumber of us would be. Me for being a little low on neurons, I can admit it, or you for being a morosexual. You’re definitely the one getting the short end on this deal so don’t say I'm the idiot!”  
I explode into laughter, a few loose tears running down my cheek. He’s so funny when he’s indignant. So cute.  
“The point is not which one of us is the dumbest. The point is, should I leave you alone so you can forget this whole conversation or should I kiss your dumb face?”  
Dumbstruck, he doesn’t answer. His face, however, betrays how he feels. He flushes all the way down to his neck and I see his eyes dart quickly to my mouth.  
God. I want to jump him so badly. But I don’t because I’m a gentleman, damn it. Consent is important.  
“Well?”  
He shakes his head and slowly, as though still too stunned, he raises two fingers at me.  
“Option 2 please” He croaks, and watches me expectantly.  
“Say no more.”

I use my hands to lift myself off the chair I’m sitting on and lightning-fast, I move the sheets away from his legs and straddle them. My hands go directly inside his mop of hair, feeling the texture of his curls. They’re a little greasy, but soft nonetheless. They feel like him. I tug at them to bring his face closer to mine.  
He looks into my eyes, his mouth parted. How endearing. How alluring.  
I finally, finally close my eyes and touch my lips to his, a tad more forcefully than planned. He doesn’t complain though. Makes a little whine against my nose and relaxes into me. He moves his head higher and to the side so that our noses don’t bump into one another.  
The kiss stays very chaste. We stay there with our mouths attached for a few seconds while I try to calm down my heart and the shaking of my fingers. No can do.  
But then he put his arms around my waist, under my shirt, and brings me closer to him. It makes my head spin; the spots where his hands touch skin burn. I gasp against his lips, feeling my composure slip away slowly.  
I open my mouth to speak before this whole situation spirals out of control.  
“W-wait. M-maybe we should stop a-and wait a little, huh?”  
He stares for a second and then snorts.  
“Is it my innocence you’re trying to protect? Or your own?” He flashes an inviting smirk at me, the little shit, and moves from my lips to my jaw, leaving small kisses along the way.  
“Because I have to tell you that you that you don’t need to protect me from anything.” He corrects himself when he sees my eyebrow raise “Well other than villains and aliens and stuff like that. I meant that you don’t need to protect my virtue.” He nips at the spot right under my ear and I sigh without meaning to. I didn’t even know that skin could be so sensitive. My entire body is on fire, just because of what he’s doing. “So unless you really want to stop, then I’d like to keep going.”  
He finishes his tirade by leaning away from me and smiling with all his teeth, unabashedly happy.

I spring forward and push him back onto the bed.  
It's not like I had any virtue to save. I never want to stop.  
He laughs while falling but soon starts panting when I attach my lips and teeth to his neck in retaliation for earlier. He grabs both of my shoulders and attracts me more to him, not minding the fact that I’m probably crushing him. One of my legs is still between his thighs so I raise it a little, just so I can –  
« Ah ! » He moans, arching his back over the bed. His hands falter at my shoulders but finally, they grab me and bring me back to his face. I lick at his lips tentatively, waiting for him to say what he so obviously is preparing for.  
“You’re a menace, you know? Minutes ago you were spouting about how good of a friend you want to become and how much you love me and now you’re mauling me? How paradoxical is that?”  
I laugh breathlessly into his mouth, still pressing my knee against his crotch, observing his reactions.  
“You’re not allowed to use the paradoxical in bed, it kills the mood”  
I slip a cold hand under his shirt and start exploring the expanse of his chest, trying to find his soft spots. One of my fingers finds his nipple and it elicits such a low-pitched groan from him that I have to use my other hand to twist the other nipple. It gets me the same reaction again.  
“What can I say, it must be the adrenaline. I had to save you by fighting against some evil guy and now I have to let out all that pent-up energy. You know how it is.”  
I peck at his nose softly over his freckles, enjoying the little twinkle in his eye that shows he’s amused.  
“Plus,” I add. “You started it, so don’t mock me for getting fired up.”  
I go back to peppering hickeys down his neck and on his collarbone.  
“I’m not -ah-, mocking you, just saying -ngh fuck-, saying-”  
"Don’t say anything. Just enjoy."  
With that, I rise up on my knees and start working on the clothes I put on once I got home, taking off the t-shirt and sliding the pants down my legs. Once I’m only in my underwear, I start snatching up his loose sweatshirt. His curls end up ruffled when it’s off and I hear him snicker quietly, probably making fun of my hastiness.  
We’ll see who’s laughing in a few minutes.  
I settle better on his legs, scooting up so my thighs are on each side of his. He gulps at my expression. I must look a little deranged, staring hard at all the skin I now have on display.  
And talking about ‘hard’. I inch my hand closer to the zipper of his pants.  
“Can I take these off you? I’m sure that at this point, you’ve got to be a little uncomfortable”  
I emphasize my sentence by tracing the line of his zipper with my finger very, very slowly. I can feel everything that’s happening down there, and I like it a lot.  
He makes a half-groan half-whine and pulls at my hand.  
“Don’t be a dick and get to it”  
I smile and do as he says. Once his pants are off and I’m face to face with his tented boxers I hesitate, not knowing what to do next.  
I’m overwhelmed by all the things I want to do to him and with him, but I can’t help but feel nervous at the thought of doing anything at all. This has happened so fast, I’m not sure I’m prepared for everything that goes next.  
“So uh-“I pause. “What do you want to do now ?”  
“I don’t know man, you seemed to know what you were doing until now.” His gaze rakes over my chest, my abdomen, and then lower. His eyes darken “Not that I’m complaining, of course.”  
I blush a little at the implication. He likes my body, that much is obvious. I can’t say I’m not a little relieved hearing that. Of course, he's seen me naked before, we do live together after all, but it wasn't in a situation like this and well, I had some doubts.

He smiles and puts his hands back where they belong, on my waist, and brings my face close to his once again.  
“We don’t have to do anything too complicated just yet. We can wait a little for all that, at least.” He bumps our noses softly like he’s asking for my permission to kiss me.  
“I do have a boner right now though. And I would like for you to touch it a little, if possible.”  
I smile against his mouth and lean down to capture it in a soft kiss.  
“I can do that,” I say before I crush our lips together more forcefully, pry his lips open and dive my tongue into the heat of his mouth. His moan is muffled but heartfelt and he touches my tongue with his own in a sensual tangle.  
As we continue kissing I get bold and start grinding my hips against his. It brings out moans and whimpers from both of us and gives me enough confidence to keep going faster.  
My lust reaches a peak when Dean starts panting against me instead of kissing me and he starts whimpering into my mouth in an agonized voice:  
“oh Charlie, please – please touch me I’m gonna die if you – ah ! – if you don’t touch me right now – Charlie, Charlie, Charlie!”  
With very little elegance or tactfulness, I stick my hand right into his boxers, wrapping my fingers against his length. I feel him shudder under me and exhale harshly out of his nose, wearing such an ecstatic expression that I want to take out my phone and snap thousands of pictures. This will be in my daydreams – and night dreams – forever.  
I move my hand in a steady upward then downward motion, stopping at times to thumb at the head, trying to extract more shouts from him.  
I need more, so much more.  
I don’t think I'm very good at this yet, the angle being all wrong and the feeling of giddiness overpowering me, but I can sense that it’s doing it for him. His head bends backward further and further into the pillows and his hips start thrusting up faster and faster.  
My hands are getting slick with precum and sweat, my head is spinning and my own cock is hard enough that it’s starting to hurt me, but I concentrate on him, on his sounds and facial expressions. The feel of him is intoxicating and I know that he’s so close to the edge.  
He just needs a little push.  
I bring my mouth close to his ear and start whispering hotly, not even knowing what I'm about to say.  
“You like what I’m doing to you so badly. You’ve wanted me to touch you; I know you’ve imagined being under me many times. Tell me what you’ve imagined, tell me what has happened in your wet dreams, and tell me what you want me to do to you”  
He moans long and low, gripping hard at the sheets beneath him.  
“Ooh, I don’t e-even know anymore. Anything, do anything but please do it quickly, I'm gonna die.”  
“Anything you say? Maybe I’ll fuck you next time.”  
And with a twist of my wrist and a lick at his ear, I carry him over the edge.  
His body starts shaking in a mildly worrying way and a groan that seems to come from deep inside him, Dean comes, white fluid spilling over fingers.  
His eyes stay closed while he recovers from his orgasm, breathing deeply.

I wait for him to open them and then use my clean hand to guide one of his own towards my groin.  
Once he understands what I’m doing, he springs up and uses the palm of his hand to rub at me, pressing down hard on the head of my erection.  
It's only a few seconds before I spill too, fascinated by the furrow of his eyebrows as he concentrates, the color of his eyes and the tongue that peaks out of his mouth.  
As I reach my climax I grab his hair with my – unfortunately still dirty - hand and get him to give me a long and deep kiss, muffling the high-pitched whimper I exhale.

[…]

After, once we’ve cleaned up (“Dude, you put jizz in my hair! Gross!” “Sorry man, I got caught up in the moment”) and are lying down on the bed next to each other, I start laughing wildly.  
“What ?” Dean says, turning his head towards me.  
“So I was right about something! You have been waiting for this for a long time.”  
He blushes and turns away again. I follow his movement and tuck my head over his shoulder, pecking him on the cheek.  
“Not that long…”He’s grumbling. How adorable. I peck him again. “I wasn’t pining or anything. I just considered the idea. I had thoughts and stuff.”  
“Oh, thoughts huh? How interesting, what kind of thoughts?”  
I raise my eyebrows and tap his side with my fingers, provoking small giggles.  
“Not that kind! Just innocent everyday thoughts, I swear!”  
“I don’t believe you!”  
With my torso now on top of his, I resume my sweet torture on his sides, not resisting the urge to kiss his open, laughing mouth whenever I can.  
His happiness seeps through me and becomes my own.  
This is the best thing that has happened to me.  
When we’re both too tired to continue fooling around, we fall asleep.  
My head under his chin and his arm around my back, we’re contented.

[The End]

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s notes:  
Charlie : yo I love you  
Dean : For real ??  
C: Deadass  
D: oh worm
> 
> Hi hello thank you for reading my fanfic !  
It was very loosely inspired by the TV show Henry Danger, but just because the dynamics between characters and the setting were cute, the people in my fanfic are NOT 15 or whatever. I imagine they are in college in this.


End file.
